The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The rapid and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system in a transparent manner that is easy to understand is desirable.
Unfortunately, conventional database approaches might allow private data to be accessible to unauthorized persons if, for example, an unauthorized person is able to submit any query and to see all of the results of such a query. This can become particularly troublesome when an organization using a database, which is also used by other organizations, can freely define custom objects and the access rights to the custom objects.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling the controlling of access to custom objects of the database system and/or optimizing a query to a custom object to improve performance and security of the database system.